


my home

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kindergarten, Kindergarten Teacher Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont think theres any other tags ..... yea, i sure dont lol, it doesnt happen here............... but its brought up', jacksons job is up for interpretation tbh but he makes Good Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: bambam whines dejectedly as jackson launches into his first story, but he watches with fond eyes as jackson captures all of the kids’ attention





	my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/gifts).



> JACKBAM WOOOOO  
> after today its just gnna be..... whatever comes to my mind hfbfbf I wanted to get the actual bam ships out the way first :")

jackson walks into the classroom hesitantly, freezing at the door as ten pairs of eyes turn to look at him immediately. he’s wondering why he agreed to bambam’s idea of coming to visit his class of kindergartners -- yeah, he’s good with kids… but … he’s afraid of bambam has in store for him, okay?   
  


bambam looks up and grins, standing up and going over to jackson. “hi, hyung!” he says cheerfully, kissing jackson’s cheek. “come on in.”

 

he leads jackson to the front of the class, and all ten little kids watch jackson curiously. bambam stops and he announces, “kids, remember when i mentioned we’ll have a special guest? this is him!”

 

“is this mister jackson?” a little girl pipes up, and as bambam nods, the kids all screech and rush over, surrounding a  _ very  _ shocked jackson.

 

“i told them about you,” bambam chuckles. “they seem to like the fact you can do martial arts and pretty artwork. also that you’re my husband.”

 

jackson sighs in relief, looking down at the little boy tugging on his pants. he bends down, and the boy takes jackson’s glasses off his face -- thank goodness they’re just the ones for fashion and he has his contacts in; he wouldn’t know what he’d do without them. the boy puts the glasses on, giggling, “i’m mister jackson now!”

 

“cute,” jackson mumbles, ruffling the kid’s hair. he interacts with the kids for a while (and gets his glasses back), and bambam leads over a shy girl who didn’t come and hover over jackson like the others. bambam sits down and the girl immediately plops herself on bambam’s lap as bambam hums, “this is dabin. she thinks you’re very handsome, sseun.”

 

“hi, dabin,” jackson coos, and dabin looks up from her plushie. “that’s a pretty teddy bear? what’s its name?”

 

“soyou,” dabin says, petting the bear’s fur. “she likes chocolate. do you?”

 

“who doesn’t?” jackson grins, and dabin cracks a smile at this, finally scooting off of bambam’s lap to sit with the kids surrounding jackson. “who wants to hear a funny story about mister bambam?”

 

“me!” all the kids chorus, and bambam whines dejectedly as jackson launches into his first story, but he watches with fond eyes as jackson captures all of the kids’ attention.

 

* * *

 

(later, when they’re at home, cuddling in bed, jackson thumbing over the wedding ring on bambam’s finger, he suddenly whispers, “let’s adopt a child.”

 

bambam freezes, looking up at jackson with wide eyes. he had mentioned this topic very subtly a few weeks ago, but they never discussed it after that, so he wasn’t so sure if jackson agreed with him. “r-really?”

 

“yeah,” jackson smiles, bringing his hand up to stroke bambam’s cheek. “i never disregarded what you said. i was just… thinking about how cute we’d be as dads, you know? but then work caught up to the both of us, and i never had the time to say anything. but after today… i want to.”

 

bambam grins and wraps his arms around jackson’s neck, rolling over so that he’s laying on top of jackson, peppering kisses all over his face, whispering, “thank you, thank you, thank you…”

 

“i love you,” jackson mumbles, pulling bambam down for another kiss. “you’d be a great dad.”

  
“ _ we’d _ be great dads,” bambam corrects with a smile, nuzzling his face against jackson’s neck. “i love you, too.”)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!!
> 
> also feel free to suggest any ships and/or aus / prompts I should do uwu we got 25 more days to go fellas


End file.
